


in this handmade heaven

by gendrys



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Lowercase, Pregnancy, Short Chapters, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendrys/pseuds/gendrys
Summary: that night, tteokbokki take-out in hand just as yong was setting the table up, she threw the front door open and almost tripped with her own feet as she rushed inside.“byul-ah, what-“let’s have a baby.”





	1. i have an idea

they got married. of course they did. they did so a long time ago, in secret. not even wheein and hyejin knew. 

they took the decision to elope one day, in a small island away from the world. 

to byul’s surprise, it was all yong’s idea. 

their friends found out eventually and got upset at the idea of not having been invited to the reception. not that there even was one. they threw a small party at a local and small bar the next day. 

they had their ups and downs since then, but everything worked out in the end. they lived together, except when byul decided to sleep a day or two at her place to appease rumors. yong didn’t know if said place existed at all, but what she did know was that those nights were her most restless ones without byul’s arms around her. not that she would ever admit it.

the bags under her eyes would give her away sometimes. 

“you missed me.” byul would tease, looking up at her wife as she rested her head on yong’s thighs, both watching tv in comfortable silence. 

“shut up.” 

that tiny smile would always betray her and allow byul to poke her cheeks. 

as the years passed, they started feeling as if something was missing. something they couldn't quite put their finger on just yet. it bothered them, they knew, but they never brought it up. 

byul’s nephew was born then. that night, tteokbokki take-out in hand just as yong was setting the table up, she threw the front door open and almost tripped with her own feet and she rushed inside. 

“byul-ah, what-

“let’s have a baby.”

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

there were so many questions. how? when? who will carry the baby? we can’t both get pregnant at the same time, byul-ah, we’ll die.

despite all the times yong tried putting things into perspective and get the idea out of byul’s head, she could not deny that the idea warmed her heart and made her feel funny inside. 

they approached the subject with seriousness disguised as humour during their free time. 

“who’ll get pregnant?” 

“rock, paper, scissors.” 

“we are having a comeback soon.” 

“we can take a break afterwards.” 

“a nine months long break would be a bit too obvious.” 

“obvious like our wedding?” 

“our ceo would never allow it.” 

“we own our ceo at this point, yong.” 

“we don’t have space in this apartment.” 

“we can move to a new one.”

“it will be quite expensive.” 

“you just bought a balenciaga handbag.” 

“well, i-

“yong, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

they held hands reassuringly and fell asleep on the couch. the following morning, waking up with her head tucked under byul’s chin, her chest rising and falling softly, a tear fell down yong’s cheek. she snuggled against byul’s side with a sigh, a smile on her face. 

“yes.” she whispered and went back to sleep. 


	2. fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rock, paper, scissors ended up seeming too boring for such a big decision to be made and they refused to bring up divorce papers again after a uno game like last time. 
> 
> so mario kart it was.

**2.**

wheein cried. they weren’t entirely sure as to why. maybe she was happy for her friends and their future child. perhaps she was afraid of what that might entail, the group’s disbandment at the top of her head. most likely it was both. 

once they managed to reassure the young member, questions started to fill the silence in the room.

“how do you plan to do it?” 

“are you going to adopt?” 

“boy or girl?” 

“can i be the godmother?” 

“no, can i be the godmother?” 

“guys, we are not catholic.” 

the dressing room was chaotic and the girls had to stop talking every time a stylist or a dancer walked past. it was not the most ideal place to break the news, byul considered until it was a bit too late. 

“we were thinking about, you know, getting pregnant,” yong managed to whisper after a sound technician rushed from one room to another. 

wheein frowned, an adorable confused expression covering her features. “how?” 

“well,” byul started, trying to find the right words to explain. the only thing she managed was to put her hands behind her back and cleared her throat. 

hyejin eyed them suspiciously from head to toe. her eyes lingered on both her crotches longer than socially acceptable and the couple backed away with their arms flapping around defensively. 

“no, hyejin.” 

“stop that.” they both said at the same time. this only made the youngest laugh. 

“then how?” she managed between chuckles.

“there’s a hospital in malaysia, a doctor.” yong ventured. byulyi wasn’t sure how her wife was managing to speak so freely about it without blushing. hyejin noticed the blush on the blonde’s cheeks and jokingly pointed at them.

“a doctor is going to get you pregnant?” 

“now i know you’re just doing this to piss us off.” 

hyejin threw her hands in the air and surrendered but a smirk still stood proudly on her lips. wheein spoke on a more serious note.

“isn’t that a bit expensive?” 

after so many years, byulyi still wondered why they all still acted like they were living in card boxes sometimes.

“we can manage.” yong replied. she sat on a chair and faced the large vanity, brushing her long black hair. they still had to redo wheein’s makeup after all the crying. 

“well, who is going to get pregnant then?” 

byul shrugged her shoulders. “we’ve decided to leave that to fate.” 

it was hyejin’s time to look confused. “that sounds like something byul-ah would do, not you.” 

“well,” moonbyul replied as she took at sit next to yongsun and almost threw her off balance. “running away and getting married on a wednesday wasn’t exactly my idea either.” 

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

rock, paper, scissors ended up seeming too boring for such a big decision to be made and they refused to bring up divorce papers again after a uno game like last time. 

so mario kart it was.

bowser versus toad going head to head. the loser would be the one to get pregnant.

leaving such destiny up to be decided by a mario kart race in the rainbow road had been, in hyejin’s words, the most byul and yong thing byul and yong had ever done.

right there, in their pajamas, bare-faced, on the salmon-colored couch and after a concert, they elbowed each other and threw pop-corn at the tv every time one of them fell off of the road. there was more food on the floor than in their bellies.

their laughter echoed in the otherwise silent apartment. a  _ clank clank _ coming from their downstairs neighbor hitting his ceiling with a broomstick made them cackle harder but had the decency of lowering the tv’s volume. 

the 3rd lap was finally ending and the finish line was a few feet away from their karts. toad threw a shell and bowser fell for the tenth time. toad crossed the finish line and yong threw her hands up in victory, getting on the couch and jumping up and down, causing another furious _ clank clank.  _

byul couldn’t help but smile, scrunching up her nose and pulling yong down by her sleeveless shirt. 

yongsun dropped down on byulyi’s thighs, straddling her and kissing her lips, cheeks, forehead and nose. 

byulyi had lost the race but it didn’t feel like a defeat. not at all. it was the complete opposite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos! i truly appreciate every single one of them. thank you for reading. i haven't written in a long time and it brings me so much joy. 
> 
> also, stream destiny!


	3. good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a few seconds, byul fell backwards against the wall, smiling. “i think it worked.” 

**3.**

they returned to their hotel that night after being in the clinic all afternoon. waiting, thinking and making their final decision. 

the procedure had taken no more than a few hours. yong stayed in the room during the whole thing, holding onto byulyi’s hand tightly as the process was completed. she had felt little to nothing and once it was all over, they looked into each other’s eyes with both hope and excitement. 

byul laid on the couch as yongsun was making dinner. or more like ordering food over the phone. after a long day, neither felt like doing much. after the order had been placed, the eldest moved to sit on the floor, facing byulyi. 

“do you think it worked?” the rapper asked, hand tracing soft patterns on her uncovered belly.

yongsun never lied. yongsun never gave false hope. yongsun always tried her best to be straightforward with everyone, specially with moon byulyi.

but seeing her wife lying there, with nothing but longing in her starry-eyes, made something momentarily change in her heart. 

placing her hand on top of byul’s, she replied. “i’m sure it did.”

  
  


───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

  
  


of course she thought it hadn’t worked. she’d made sure to do her research into the matter and was positive they’d have to make at least three more tries to actually get moon byulyi pregnant. 

it had been a month and she was thoroughly convinced of this. she was even thinking of setting up another appointment with the doctor soon.

so it was more than surprising when she found the rapper on her knees, in front of the toilet, vomiting all of last night’s dinner that they’d so carefully cooked. it made her a bit angry inside that the food had gone to waste, but the feeling was pushed aside as soon as it arose. 

in the bat of an eyelash she was kneeling next to byulyi, helping her hold her hair back and caressing her back in an attempt to be comforting. 

after a few seconds, byul fell backwards against the wall, smiling. “i think it worked.” 

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

yong practically ran to the pharmacy in her pajamas still, flip flops and disheveled hair. the cashier tried her best not to throw a weird look at her as she scanned the fifteen pregnancy tests of different brands that yongsun had thrown onto the counter along some anxiety pills.

the leader looked lost in thought, tapping her fingers insistently on the table. as the worker placed the items into bags, she couldn’t help but ask, “are you okay, miss?” 

yongsun was brought back to reality and blinked two times, three times, four times. she was sure that the cashier was just a bit scared and the security guard moved a bit closer. shaking her head, yong spoke. “i’m fine, thank you. i’m just a bit nervous.” 

“well,” the cashier said, handing her the bags along with an extra box of anxiety pills. “i wish you the best of luck.” 

thanking her, yongsun fled the pharmacy and went back running to their shared apartment. the elevator was taking too long so she decided to take the stairs up to the seventh floor. by the time she opened the door, yongsun looked like she had faced death itself. 

byulyi was happily feasting on a mix of three different cereals. she didn’t pay much mind to the wheezing yeba who walked to the table with difficulty. 

“that was quick.” 

“here.”

the bags were thrown on the table as she fell, slumping on a chair next to her wife. 

“you only had to bring two.” 

“i want to make sure it’s a baby and not a stomach bug or a giant worm.” 

“are you that distrustful on your cooking, ddun?” 

yongsun groaned and took the items out of the bags. “shut up and go get these done.” 

“i’m not peeing on fifteen sticks.” 

“yes, you are.” 

three jars of lemonade later, all the tests had been taken and were laying carefully on the large sink, one next to the other. all positive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll try to update more frequently since the chapters are so short. i'm planning a new story, so please look forward to that too. i appreciate all the kudos and comments. thank u!


	4. bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ddun. where is all of our stuff?” 
> 
> a “byul?” was heard, followed by a loud clash and an “ouch.”

4.

“yong, i won’t die if i step outside.” 

“i know you. yes, you would. you being pregnant doesn’t mean you stopped being dumb.”

a month had passed and yongsun had turned more bossy than usual. she was more nervous than byulyi herself and would follow her around. it was an interesting change of roles, moonbyul thought interestingly enough. she never thought she would live to see the day when their clinginess would be reversed.

she had been worried at first though, mistaking yong’s nervousness for regret. she had told her so one night as they watched TV, cuddling on the couch closely under a warm blanket and sipping hot chocolate. 

“are you having seconds thoughts, ddun?” 

“about what?” she asked, nonchalantly as she focused on the variety show. 

for a few seconds, byulyi didn’t respond and yongsun didn’t push for an answer. it wasn’t until the rapper moved and took the eldest woman’s hand, placing it on her still flat belly, that yongsun understood the question. 

a bit indignant, she replied. “of course not, byul-ah. are you crazy?” 

byulyi shrugged, disregarding the matter and directing her attention back to the television. however, yong persisted, hand still on the other woman’s belly. 

“hey.” this made byul turn to her again. “i have been acting weird, i know. i’m sorry. i’m just nervous. i never thought it would all happen so quickly. i never thought i would ever be in this position.” 

“so, do you-

“no. i don’t regret a thing. stop thinking like that or else i will throw your own slippers at your stupid head.” 

byulyi feigned outrage. “would you hit a pregnant woman?” 

“you are going to try to get away with that these next nine months, are you?” 

the rapper laughed, kicking her feet up and down in a childish manner. she buried her head in yongsun’s neck, resuming their cuddling. “maybe.” 

“i’m just worried about you. about how things are going to go.” yongsun admitted, sighing as she ran her hand into blonde hair softly. 

“we’ll be okay, yong. we all will be.” 

she placed a small kiss on yongsun’s neck. after a few hours they fell asleep like that, on the couch, in each other’s arms, with the TV on, the background sound soothing them. 

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

ever since then, yong had been less preoccupied about the future and more agitated about the present. as byulyi’s belly started to grow, the singer made sure to move all furniture away from wherever the blonde could crash or bump into. any furniture that yongsun deemed as dangerous, that was. 

which was most of their belongings, byulyi came to realize one day after she came back from their agency, spending most of it writing lyrics and assisting producers into mixing new beats. 

“ddun. where is all of our stuff?” 

a “ _ byul _ ?” was heard, followed by a loud  _ clash  _ and an “ _ ouch _ .” 

“yongsun?” the rapper threw all her papers, bag and coat on the floor and rushed to the room where the commotion came from. she entered the master bedroom running, only to find her wife on the floor next to a ladder, surrounded by an almost finished strange roll. 

shaking her head and trying to ignore the madness, she crouched next to her wife and helped her up. “are you okay? did you break something? does it hurt?” 

“i’m fine, byul-ah. i’m fine. i was on the second step.” 

wanting to make sure, moonbyul twirled her around slowly and checked for any scratches or bruises. she found a small one of her back and kissed it gently. yongsun rolled her eyes but failed to hide a small smile, thanking the universe she wasn’t facing the blonde. 

when she finally turned around, she hit her softly on the shoulder. “greasy.” 

“always.” byulyi smirked. after all the fuss had ended, she was able to check the place more carefully. “yong. why is the room covered in bubble wrap?” 

“so you both don’t get hurt.” yongsun replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

after a few seconds of shock, byulyi started to laugh uncontrollably. the leader was a bit offended, thinking she was mocking her hard-work. she huffed, turning to get the ladder up once again to finish her task, but her wife took her by the hand and hugged her. 

“let go of me, you dumbass.” 

yong squirmed in the blonde’s embrace to no avail. she finally stood still, accepting the cheesy action. 

“i love you so much, ddun.” byulyi whispered in content, easing her hold on the singer to kiss her on the forehead. 

“stupid.” yong mumbled, head falling tenderly on her wife’s shoulder. “i love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluffier it gets, the better! thank you again for all the kudos and comments <3 stream hip and reality in black!


	5. food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “blink three times if you need help.” the guy whispered as the items were being scanned. 
> 
> yongsun was sleepy and almost lost her balance. “huh?” 

the bubble wrap was still hanging proudly from the ceiling. how yong thought that it would be possible for her to get injured on the roof of an apartment, moonbyul did not know. she still appreciated the sentiment though, and she made sure yongsun knew the next day when a bouquet of flowers was the first her wife saw as soon as she stepped into their home. 

yongsun had huffed about her greasiness and stupidity overall, but byulyi saw a faint fade of red rising on her wife’s cheeks. the eldest tried to hide it while pretending to smell the scent of the gift, but it did not stop byul from noticing. 

“what are we celebrating?” yong asked, face still covered. 

as soon as the bouquet was put aside on the table, next to a promising vase, her lips were covered by byul’s in a quick but cute peck. 

“you.” was the answer the blonde gave her. 

the blush made another appearance and yongsun had to stop herself from hitting her too hard on the arm due to her pregnancy. byulyi was taking advantage of that and yongsun knew it. it annoyed her to no end. 

her eyes rolled back and she turned to put the flowers into its designated container. byulyi laughed and hugged her from behind, placing her chin on one of yong’s shoulders. this action always made the eldest relax against the body of her wife and any memory of byul being annoying quickly disappeared. 

after so many years she still had that effect on her. yong couldn’t lie. even if she never said it out loud, she loved it. the whole messing around, pretending to be mad only to then fall back in the arms of a pampering moonbyul. it was their way of life after all. she was not sure how it would change after the baby was born, but nothing had ever changed their nature and something inside made her feel like it would remain like that. 

two months after, it still lingered. only now, yongsun was the one who had to go get the food instead of her wife. the singer had never really given much thought at how much trouble it really was to drive or walk all the way to the many restaurants they visited, try to remember what the other wanted and then get back as soon as possible so her wife wouldn’t starve.

a mental note was made on thanking byulyi for all her efforts with food through all the previous years. on one side though, the rapper already knew yongsun’s orders and favorite dishes for every meal in the day. 

but for yong, the blonde’s weird cravings had her running around the city at any given time and day. it was quite odd to show up in a gas station store in the middle of the night and purchasing nothing more than marshmallows, orange juice and mustard. the clerks would always stare at her as if she were assembling a strange type of weapon or food-bomb. 

that night was no different. at 2 in the morning, she felt byulyi stirring in bed next to her. from left to right, over and over for 15 minutes. the knowledge of what was coming made her sigh in resignation and get up, looking for her robe and some decent shoes. 

“great! you’re awake!” byul shouted happily, not caring that their neighbors might finally file a lawsuit against them over all the noise. 

“how can you expect me to sleep if you can’t stop moving around?” 

her tone was a bit pointed and she noticed as soon as byulyi tensed and became sad. something inside yong, most likely her heart, felt a guilty jab and sat across her gloomy wife.

“i’m sorry. i’ll get you whatever you want, okay?” 

“i can go if it’s too much trouble.” 

if she were not pregnant with their child, yongsun was sure she would’ve argued over her over-dramatism and self-pity attitude. but emotions were running high inside byulyi and hunger as well, apparently, as the sound of a growling stomach reached her ears.

this made her feel even more at fault. giving in, yongsun took her wife’s hands and kissed her knuckles. 

“you’ll stay right here. eat whatever you want from the kitchen. i’ll be back as quick as i can. what do you want from the store?” 

the cashier was giving her that weird look yet again. ice cream. grape jam. a bag of doritos. and a red bull. the red bull was for her. 

“blink three times if you need help.” the guy whispered as the items were being scanned. 

yongsun was sleepy and almost lost her balance. “huh?” 

he looked around, saw the cameras recording and inspected out the window. no cars, only yong’s. he licked his lips nervously, “are you okay? do you need help?” 

“what? no?” the money was handed and the bags delivered. the dude was still looking anxious. “are you okay?” 

“i’m fine. i was just told to watch out for a crack addict lady going around gas stations buying weird stuff. some say she feeds her pack of pitbulls with them. or even worse, herself.” 

that was it. they were asking for home delivery from then on. 

yongsun was not sure what was worse. being accused of being a crackhead or seeing her wife dive three doritos at once into vanilla ice cream and then into the open jar of grape jam at three in the morning. 

“do you want some?” byulyi asked, mouth full.

yong waived her almost empty red bull can in front of byul. the only response was a quick nod. she went back to chewing and chewing. 

the singer felt like vomiting but she held back. at the same time the drink had done nothing to keep her awake and she was starting to fall asleep on the kitchen counter. noticing, byulyi momentarily discarded the bizarre choice of food aside and put her back against yong’s front, inviting her to jump. 

“come on.” she commanded in a gentle voice. 

not being able to think much, yongsun only followed her wife’s voice and hopped on her back, piggy-back riding her. 

byulyi took her to their shared room and turned the lights off. yongsun was more comfortable with the lack of light and was able to open her eyes a bit to contemplate her spouse undoing the laces of her robe and throwing it on the floor. 

had she been more awaken, she would have scolded byul for making a mess. instead, she fell into the warm embrace of the rapper again as she helped her lie down on the feather-like mattress. as soon as her head hit the pillow, she dozed off, snoring lightly, the hold on byulyi’s little finger loosening. 

moonbyul chuckled faintly. she took the blankets and proceeded to cover yong with them, forming a sort of burrito with her wife. 

“goodnight, ddun.” she whispered. a kiss to the forehead was delivered and a soft _ i love you _ to her ear. 

the food was calling her back and she left. but not before noticing the faint smile on her wife’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written while a cover of "can't help falling in love" by kina grannis was playing in the background bc i love making myself cry, thanks. 
> 
> anyway, the fluff is the gift that keeps on giving. thank u so much for your support <3


	6. bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “what, moonbyul?” the singer asked, exasperated as she finally looked up from the computer screen. 
> 
> the success made the blonde smile for a second. “i’m bored, yong.” 

6.

a baby bump was starting to show on byulyi’s stomach. each day that passed it grew a tiny bit bigger. yong couldn’t help but steal a glance every now and then, even if byul was wearing one of those huge sweaters or over-sized t-shirts she loved so much. her wife noticed though, every single time. it was as if her sense had been enhanced by her pregnancy. 

and every time byul caught yongsun in the act, she would slightly lift up whatever top she was wearing and proudly show off her belly. yong would smile shyly for a bit until her wife started dancing clumsily around, shirt tied over the bump, and she had to run to stop her in case she crashed into something. 

moonbyul loved annoying yong by doing so. she was safe, she knew so. she would never intentionally put their baby in danger. besides, the whole apartment was now covered in bubble wrap, pillows and soft silicone in every corner. if she weren’t pregnant, byulyi would’ve called wheein and hyejin days ago, ordered a trampoline and challenged them to bouncing and crashing against the pillow-covered walls. 

but her state and yong’s constant pressure for her safety made her stay put. she occasionally wrote new songs and took short trips to their agency to help with the production of their new comeback in a year. it was the fourth month already though, and everyone insisted on her staying in the house more. 

the rapper was bored. it had been cool at first. she could sleep all she wanted, yongsun would always make food or bring takeout for dinner. her phone was all new games and bookshelves full of new acquisitions. the tv was always on and so was the laptop. yong had gone as far as to buy her a new gaming console so she would remain still. 

it was all a dream at first, but the fantasy had worn off just a week in. 

“yongsun unnie, i’m bored.” byulyi whined as she trashed on the couch underneath countless blankets. 

her wife acknowledged the statement with a grunt, her eyes not looking up from her laptop. one of her new vlogs had been recently edited and forwarded to her. the job of reviewing it and giving her approval to upload fell on her shoulders.

this only made byulyi grumble more. whatever was on the tv didn’t hold her attention for long and most of the levels on the games from her phone had been already beaten. there was an unfinished plate of kimchi on the table next to the sofa and half a can of sprite. if it weren’t for the look on her face, it would all be the perfect picture of a great life. 

“unnieee,” another complaint. this time byulyi made the effort to emerge from the pile of blankets. the action was completed with a crumpled paper ball being thrown at yong’s head, hitting her right on the temple.

“what, moonbyul?” the singer asked, exasperated as she finally looked up from the computer screen. 

the success made the blonde smile for a second. “i’m bored, yong.” 

“we have the ultrasound appointment tomorrow. you will get un-bored then.” 

“tomorrow is still so many hours away though.” byul flopped dramatically on the couch. yongsun truly believed her wife was perfect training to deal with a spoiled toddler. 

with a heavy sigh, yongsun ventured to ask. “what do you want to do then?” 

“you.” 

it was yong’s turn to groan and roll her eyes. with not much to do and with all her hormones acting up, byulyi had been acting like a thirteen year old boy for the last few days. yongsun would constantly catch her eyeing her ass, she’d noticed how much closer byul would get to her and how her hands would drift slightly lower down her body as they cuddled before bedtime. 

it was typical moonbyul behavior but increased by one million percent. 

and it was not that yongsun didn’t want to give in. in truth, it had been almost a month since they had been intimate and she missed it. it surprised her how much it had taken to byul to go back to her flirty ways. thing was, with byulyi being kept almost on lockdown in the house, all the chores and work had fallen on yong. 

it’s not that she did not want to. she just did not have the time, and when she did, she just wanted to collapse into byulyi’s arms and sleep.

her eyes stared at the screen, then back at byul. back to the screen, back at byul. her wife had puppy eyes now and a pout. 

_ dammit _ . 

that wasn’t supposed to be sexy. what was wrong with her? 

eyes back to the screen. after five seconds, back to byul. 

the pout was gone. but so was her shirt. 

_ goddammit, moonbyul _ .

“aren’t you a bit cold?” 

byulyi shrugged nonchalantly. “not really. quite the opposite.” 

yong couldn't believe it. she could simply not believe it. after so many years of being married to the blonde and after even more years of knowing her, she still wanted her as much as she did the very first time. 

fair enough. 

yongsun hated being perceived as so  _ needy _ , specially when the one who had been acting like a hyper-sexual teen had been her wife all along. so her brain didn’t exactly register the moment when her laptop was rapidly shut-closed and when her body practically teletransported itself to the sofa to straddle her wife’s hips.

the blankets had been discarded and were on the floor alongside the can of sprite. yongsun would fuss about it later. 

“is this okay?” she asked, gulping nervously while she tried to maneuver her body to not put any weight on the rapper.

byul sat up so her wife wouldn’t have to worry. yong comfortably sat on her right thigh. the fire she felt in the pit of her belly by the mere act of doing so made it clear that she had made the right decision. 

“it’s more than okay.” byulyi whispered. her lips moved to capture yong’s in a heated kiss before withdrawing and placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck and visible chest, fingers working on unbuttoning that annoying light-blue shirt.

“god, i hate you.” 

“i’m sure you do.” the blonde mumbled on her skin as the took a small bite, making yong jump unconsciously. she would’ve punched her for that but the smile she felt on the skin of her chest was enough to stop her from doing so. a smile from byulyi was always enough.

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

the doctor’s clinic was a bit cold and the gel being poured on byulyi’s belly was even colder. the scratches and bite marks on her shoulders and chest had been hard to hide and the doctor’s knowing laugh made them both go three shades redder. 

“how have you been feeling so far?” 

the couple was glad the doctor decided not to ask any personal questions. they moved on to answer quickly, stammering both, “all good,” and “nothing to worry about,” at the same time. 

“i’ve been okay.” byulyi finally replied. “i would be better if i could go outside more often though.” 

the response made her wife scoff in disapproval. byulyi only winked at her. 

“well, you should try to go out and walk for a little bit while you still can.” the transducer was gently pushed on byul’s growing belly and the monitor lit up. 

yong’s eyes were transfixed on it while byulyi kept glancing back and forth, between the screen and her wife, poking at yong’s stomach. 

“there.” the doctor pointed at a small form on the screen, keeping the instrument in place. with a few clicks on the controls, a sound started to echo in the room. “and that’s the heartbeat.” 

“ _ oh _ .” yong said. “oh. oh. that’s the heartbeat.” it was her time to poke at byul in the arm without taking her eyes off the monitor. 

the rapper took her poking wife’s hand and kissed her palm, her knuckles and her wrist. “it is.” 

“would you like to know the sex?” 

their gaze was finally interrupted and the pair turned to look at each other, an unspoken conversation being exchanged with just looks. 

“it would be easier to decorate the room if we knew.” yong argued verbally at last.

“but it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore.” 

“so?” 

“that takes the fun out of it.” 

“it won’t be  _ fun  _ anymore when you’re in the middle of labor, byul-ah.”

she shrugged. “i still want it to be a surprise.” 

“and i want to know what to buy.” 

“just buy both. or anything in-between.” 

“why when we can know what to buy right now?” 

“ _ ehem _ .” they forgot the doctor was even there. her wasn’t angry though. if anything, he seemed like he had been laughing again. in a sweet voice, he took his chance, “you can always wait. you can find out next month. or not.” 

it wasn’t weird for them to agree on something. it just took time. time and patience, mostly. with another exchange of looks, the pair spoke in unison. 

“okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to do a holiday-themed chapter for this fic, damn. i hope this makes up for it though. also i hope this chapter ended up being longer. it was overall really fun to write lol thank you so much for the support and the kudos! happy new year to everyone. here's to more success for mamamoo on 2020.
> 
> now, who votes boy and who votes girl?


	7. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “where’s hyejin?” she decided to ask in the end to change the topic of conversation at hand. 
> 
> “in her room with the presents.” 
> 
> “what presents?” 

**7\. **

months had passed and the baby bump was obvious by now. the girls rarely worried about the press, but they did not want anything to be revealed just yet. fans had started to wonder but no conclusion could be made since moonbyul was spending more and more days in the apartment, in a state of boredom she never thought could even exist. 

so the news that wheein and hyejin were planning a small party for the four of them in the maknae’s place was a blessing to her ears. yongsun was worried as usual. she did not want byulyi to get too tired. she particularly did not want any intrusive person with a camera or a phone patiently waiting for any sight of them to get their golden opportunity.

“it’ll be fine, yong. hyejin doesn’t live too far away. the drive to the clinic takes longer.” 

her wife was persuaded in the end but her anxiety was still discernible as the car departed. the pair was in the back, manager unnie being one of the few they trusted not only with their secret but with driving them to appointments or friendly gatherings. 

byul noticed. her wife’s shoulders were tense and her jaw was clenched. her eyes would glare at the tinted windows suspiciously every five seconds to check for cameras or people. nobody was out there, and even if they were, there was no traffic on a sunday morning. the car hadn’t stopped once, all the traffic lights favoring them with green. still, yongsun worried. 

the blonde put a gentle hand on yong’s left shoulder and massaged it softly. after some minutes, yongsun sighed in relaxation, allowing her body to fall back into her seat. 

“you worry too much.” 

“you don’t worry at all.” 

“i do.” byul’s hand abandoned a shoulder, an action that was met with a whine, and took yong’s hand into hers. she kissed the knuckles so tenderly that yongsun felt like melting. the fact that after so many years her wife still had that effect on her made her feel like the luckiest person in the universe. “we just have to know when to worry and when not to worry. it’s hyeji’s place, nothing bad will happen.” 

it was reassuring enough, byulyi’s soft voice managing to calm her nerves down a bit. by the time yong smiled and nodded, they were already in their destination. 

it wasn’t common for them to visit hyejin’s place. it’d been months without them doing so but they found that not much had changed. the apartment was small, much smaller than their own, but it was because of that same reason that it felt cozy and welcoming. 

the living room was decorated with balloons, streamers, and confetti on the floor. yong knew it’d be quite hard to clean it all up, but knowing hyejin she wouldn’t even try to do it until a few weeks later. 

a huge banner miserably clung to the wall behind the tv. it was starting to come off and judging by how low it was, they knew wheein had tried her best. a blue one was on top, reading as  _ it’s a boy!  _

then a piece of blank paper with a big  _ OR  _ scribbled on it with a black marker. 

and right underneath, another banner, this time pink, that said _ it’s a girl!  _

there was another one, a post-it note right after it with what appeared to be hyejin’s writing. 

_ or whatever they choose. _

“you’re here early.” wheein exclaimed from the kitchen as she tried to balance four bowls and three glasses on her hands. byulyi ran to her aid and took the dishes away. 

“someone couldn’t wait to leave the apartment.” yong said in an accusing manner. the dishes were placed on hyejin’s living room table and the three of them took a seat on the couch. the tv was on, a rerun of running man on with almost no volume at all. 

“you’d be the same if you had to be in there for months.” 

wheein raised an eyebrow at the statement. she’d decided that byulyi’s argument was convincing enough to choose her as the winner of their current bickering. the leader knew her members well enough to understand the silent action and just rolled her eyes in defeat. 

“where’s hyejin?” she decided to ask in the end to change the topic of conversation at hand. 

“in her room with the presents.” 

“what presents?” 

hyejin appeared almost on cue, still in her pajamas, carrying three big yellow bags that almost covered her entire form. one was hanging from her back, the other one was being dragged behind her, and the last one was almost falling from her precarious grip as she tried to hug it tighter. 

wheein and moonbyul laughed while yongsun jumped from her place and went to assist the maknae. the bags were brought to the center, completely blocking the television from view. the three immediately opened as they were thrown to the floor by an exhausted hyejin.

“what’s all of this?” asked byulyi excitedly. she moved to the floor and started taking out stuff. toys, diapers, blankets, clothes. wait, was that a tiny  _ gucci  _ purse?

“my goddaughter deserves the best of the best.” 

“don’t you mean  _ my  _ godson?” wheein asked, mouthful of noodles. 

“we’ve discussed this, wheein-ah. she’ll be my goddaughter. and daughter if these two die in a mysterious accident anyway.” 

“wha-

“my son, you mean.” 

“nobody is dying.” 

“is there any balenciaga in here?” byulyi questioned as she rummaged the bags totally indifferent to the comments being made about her possible decease. 

“girls, we still haven’t decided on who the godparents are going to be.” 

“i say,” the blonde finally directed at them, inspecting a box full of colored baby bottles, “they both go to isac and whoever gets more points gets to be the godmother.” 

“byul-ah, no-

“sounds fine by me.” hyejin accepted, narrowing her eyes at her friend in a still fond manner. 

wheein echoed her with a challenging smirk. “deal.” 

“byul!” 

she’d found the box of chocolates by then. “what?” 

in the end, more food that they could’ve possibly expected had been eaten. during the entire pregnancy, yong had worried about byulyi not eating enough before. those thoughts had been thrown out the window as soon as she saw her devour plate after plate. even hyejin was impressed. and when the three were lying down on the floor, full and almost bursting, her wife was on the phone ordering dessert. 

hyejin had joined her in the end to help with the cake. 

the couple arrived back home late in the afternoon. the sun was almost down and the sky was a combination of purple and yellow. as soon as they stepped into their shared apartment, byulyi collapsed on the couch. 

“byul-ah? what’s wrong?” 

yongsun hurried to her side. she helped her wife take off her shoes and her coat. the tv was turned on and the news played in the distance. “i’m just tired. my feet hurt.” 

“i told you this was a bad idea.” 

byul groaned. “please wait until tomorrow to tell me off, yong.” 

yongsun accepted the condition but was still a bit upset inside. after all, she’d told byul not to go out, at least not for long. she new it all started when wheein brought out a retro dance mat and connected it to the tv. byul had joined soon enough and surprisingly beat mostly everyone. 

the eldest woman changed into something more comfortable and proceeded to fill the tub with warm water. just hot enough to relax and not burn. when it was ready, she went back to fetch a sleepy byulyi off of the couch. the blonde had to be half-carried to the bathroom. all yongsun could think was how she was never going to let her wife forget about how she had been right this time.

byul’s white shirt buttons came undone alongside her loose pair of black jeans. 

“what are you doing?” she asked in a hoarse voice, still half-asleep. 

“i prepared a warm bath for you.” 

“and here i was thinking that you were flirting with me.” 

the water had turned lukewarm by the time byulyi climbed into the tub, so yongsun refilled half of it with hotter water. she saw byul’s body immediately relax and lie back comfortably. it was funny how their roles were always on reverse. usually, it was byul taking care of her, but other times it was the opposite. she supposed that the balance was what had helped them overcome so many obstacles during their marriage. 

byulyi’s belly popped out of the water slightly and yong couldn’t help but run her hand affectionately over it. her wife hummed in appreciation, placing a hand on top of hers. “mind to jump in here with me?” she asked jokingly. 

it made yongsun chuckle. “you know very well that the two of us don't fit in there.” 

“yes. that concussion last year made it clear.” 

they stayed like that, with yongsun caressing her wife’s swollen belly while the other woman stroked her hand and forearm. their phone rang but they decided to ignore it. they were sure it was just wheein calling to ask if they had made it back safely. yong thought it fair to have wheein worry a tiny bit, specially after she brought out the twister out. 

it was a matter of time before yong noticed that the blonde’s eyes were starting to close again. “come on,” she whispered. with the fluffiest towel they had, she dried and covered byul’s body to prevent the chilly wind of the night getting to her. 

she found their matching pajamas in the back of their closet. after she’d helped byulyi climb into them, she put the silky clothes on and jumped into bed with her wife. the windows were opened but they lacked energy to go and close them, so they decided to snuggle closer. 

byulyi checked her phone and made sure to reply to wheein’s anxious texts while yongsun cuddled her, resting her head in the crook of the blonde’s neck. by instinct, her hand flew back to rest on the woman’s belly. she wondered if she’d continue to do the same once the baby was there. she was now starting to understand why moonbyul was so addicted to caressing her stomach so much in the past. 

yong felt a soft kiss being pressed at the top of her head, something that made her curl up impossibly closer to her wife. in such a joyful state, yongsun couldn’t help but start humming. it was a strange yet loving melody. it wasn’t anything that was currently popular, nothing that was on the charts. it was something like a lullaby, a song that yongsun might have heard when she was a baby and that had been stuck in her memory by some odd reason since then. 

byulyi was starting to fall asleep like that, with her wife in her arms, a sweet song in her ears. she was awakened abruptly then. “byul-ah.” 

“huh?” she said confused. it was the third time she’d been awakened and it was starting to get on her nerves just a tiny bit. 

“the baby kicked.” 

“what are you talking about? i would’ve felt it.” 

“no. no. wait. wake up. here.” yongsun went back to not only humming but also singing. it was soft, nothing more than a whisper, but byulyi could still hear it and her heart went back to fluttering at the sound of her wife’s voice, her favorite sound in the world. 

the short song was almost over when she felt it. it was true. her eyes flew to meet yongsun’s in shock as she sat up. yong immediately took one of byul’s hands and placed it right next to where hers was resting. 

another soft kick. 

“yong.” byulyi breathed in both shock and excitement. when she went to meet her wife’s eyes again, she saw tears.

the blonde became worried instantly. her hands flew from her own belly to hold yong’s face close to hers. “are you okay? what’s wrong?” 

“i-” her wife started, not being able to complete the sentence without a hiccup. “i love you. i love both of you so much.” 

“hey,” byulyi whispered in comfort. she leaned in closer and kissed her wife on the lips, on her chin, on her cheeks, on her brow, on her eyelids, anywhere she could reach. the tears were dried away with each kiss but even still, she continued. 

there was one short pause she made to mumble, “we love you too," before she continued on for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took so long to update this one. i've been having a writers block with this fic specifically. i'll try my best to update more often and find idea to develop into the story. thank you so much for reading! <3


	8. evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was as if hyejin and wheein gambled on who could gift more clothes. the girls had had to ask manager unnie and three more staff members to come and help them get all the bags into their apartment. now, it was their job to take every single piece of clothing out so they could fold it and put it inside the closet yongsun was sure she had incorrectly built too.

**8.**

the room was yellow. not exactly the color byul had always dreamed of, but yongsun had insisted. she remembered her wife going on about how baby’s love the color, or something along those lines. byulyi wasn’t too sure, she’d fallen asleep to the sound of yong’s voice on that particular night, accommodating herself as best as she could in the crook of her neck. 

cuddling wasn’t as easy as it used to be and it bothered byul. she used to adore affection, specially if it came from yongsun and yongsun only, but now that attachment to her wife had become stronger than ever. 

whenever yong had to leave to house to run errands, film, get groceries, or even just to get some fresh air, byulyi would lie down on the bed in utter misery. as soon as she heard the door creak open, she’d be on her feet as fast as she could with her now considerably grown belly and jump into yong’s arms.

most of the times the bags yong was carrying would end up on the floor. other times it was takeout. one particular day it was her camera. byulyi had been able to retrieve the memory card and everything that’d been filmed successfully. and also, searching for a new camera online and proceeding to order the most expensive one had given her something to do. it was no surprise that she was the only one who was glad the camera broke. 

on the weekend, however, yongsun had taken the job of preparing the baby’s room into her own hands. byulyi hadn’t been feeling too well in the morning, so yong had to almost tie her up to the sofa to prevent her from getting up and trying to help with the room decoration.

moonbyul was sulking. she was sulking in the worst way possible, something yongsun hadn’t seen since they met. 

“please.” byul would beg from the couch. despite being surrounded by food, a warm blanket, iced tea and netflix on their large tv screen, she was still restless. 

“no, byul.” 

“this is supposed to be something we should be doing together, you know.” 

she did have a point, yong considered. but deep down she knew that it was revenge for her now dead camera. the eldest smirked playfully as she finished assembling the crib. it hadn’t been easy. as much as she hated to admit it, she’d need to ask byul to check if all the screws were in the right place and tight enough so it didn’t come crashing down. baby and all.

but that could wait until tomorrow. 

“yoooooooong.” another whine from the living room. this time, byulyi had resorted to dramatically sitting on the floor, covers pooling around her, a bag of nachos making a mess.

she enjoyed those little moments when she got the chance to tease byul back. usually it was the other way around, with yongsun suffering the ends of her wife’s pranks. it felt good to finally be on the other side of the table.

her mistake was taking a quick glance at byulyi as she moved from one side of the room to the other. yong was sure she was being over-dramatic. puppy eyes, quivering lower lip, sad face. the hand caressing the baby bump was a nice touch, something byulyi knew her wife wasn’t going to be able to take. 

“fine.” yongsun snapped in defeat. in the blink of an eye, moonbyul was up and inside their baby’s room. “careful, byul-ah.” 

“are you sure this is safe?” she was examining the crib. of course she was checking the crib. byul did not trust yong’s building abilities. for once, yong could not blame her. 

“you can check it later. help me with these.” 

it was as if hyejin and wheein gambled on who could gift more clothes. the girls had had to ask manager unnie and three more staff members to come and help them get all the bags into their apartment. now, it was their job to take every single piece of clothing out so they could fold it and put it inside the closet yongsun was sure she had incorrectly built too.

it did look like it was leaning to the side just a bit. art, she'd call it. like the great tower of pisa. until it, too, collapsed after all their sweat and effort.

the pair sat two chairs. byul on a rocking chair, yong in a tiny stuffed-frog toddler seat , surrounded by bags. they started. one by one. 

“we should get a house.” byulyi said after a while.

“what’s wrong with the apartment?” 

the place was big. it’d been yongsun’s before they got married, but byul had been living there years before that. the rapper still had her own place but now it was her sister’s home. they’d called the apartment home for many years, celebrating birthdays and holidays in it for years, but now, as they sat in the middle of a packed bedroom, it looked tiny. 

“nothing.” said byul as she shrugged, folding an orange onesie with a pumpkin design, placing it aside carefully. “i just feel like we need more space. we can afford it.”

that smug smile whenever she spoke of how rich they were was back on her lips and yongsun could only roll her eyes. she was right though. they would need a bigger place, especially if they wanted to adopt the two dogs they’d been after along byulyi’s three corgis. one newborn and five dogs. yong wasn’t sure how exactly they were going to cope.

the rest of the evening was spent in comfortable silence, one that they were both accustomed to with each other. by nighttime, there were full bags still unopened and the realization of needing to buy yet another closet hit them quick enough. 

yong was exhausted. juggling work, a youtube channel, a house to run, a company to co-own now that the new trainees had debuted, and a pregnant wife was not an easy task. at least that’s what she’d come to comprehend until it was too late. had she known it’d be so demanding, she would’ve asked the company for some time off or would’ve placed her channel on a temporal hiatus. 

it was a bit late for all of that though. so she was barely conscious when she heard her wife asking her if she was okay in the distance. her eye-sight was blurry and once she regained control of her body, she found herself half-asleep on the kitchen counter as their dinner burned miserably behind her. 

byulyi turned the fire off just in time to stop the detector from going off. still, her eyes showed nothing but worry for yongsun, who despite the smoke and the ugly smell, still looked dazed.

“yong. what’s wrong?” 

“i’m fine.” was all that she was able to mumble. her body betrayed her as she did so, forehead falling on byul’s shoulder. 

“come on.” 

byul didn’t feel like arguing, nor did she feel like bugging her wife. it was weird to see  _ the  _ kim yongsun in such a state. as tired as she might be, the leader would always get energy from god knows where and keep on going. hyejin joked she was sucking their youth away with a vampire-like spell so she could keep herself energized forever. 

she skipped the keeping herself young bit because, according to wheein,  _ “it was too late for that.” _

half-carrying yong, byulyi was able to sit her down on the large couch. the same one she’d been brooding in a few hours ago. there were still some chips on the floor. for a second, she thanked her wife was mostly out of it so she couldn’t also see the sticky stain her drink had left on the floor. 

in no time, yong’s fluffy socks were off. she fell backwards, letting out a sigh of bliss as the soft furniture welcomed her in. byul threw her purple blanket on her. yong stuck her feet out in protest. 

“i’m going to make us some dinner. stay here.” 

any other given day, yongsun would have objected and done as she pleased. this night however, she decided to listen and stay put. ever since they discovered that byulyi was pregnant, their dynamic had changed completely. yong was now the caregiver instead.

it’d felt weird at first. yong was not going to accept it out loud, but she missed byul’s full attention. whether it was a surprise dinner, bathtub massages, or a romantic cinema date after a long day fully sponsored by byul; she missed all of it. 

but yong wasn’t selfish and all she did was for her wife and her son. or daughter. or whatever hyejin and wheein were betting for. a gremlin at this point. she could not remember by then with the headache that was starting to settle in her forehead. 

the pain made her groan. it was low, but it managed to reach byulyi's ears, who was pulling some stuff out from the fridge. “yong?” 

“i’m fine.” she muttered for what seemed the thousandth time that night. 

she willed her eyes open to demonstrate but the light coming from the TV only made things worse. with the few seconds they were open she was able to discern a very worried moonbyul making her way to her side. the way she hurried made her giggle despite everything. 

byul’s belly wasn’t too big, but it was still there, and it made her slower. it made her walk funny. kind of like a penguin, waddling from side to side whenever she was in a rush. she was sure her wife would never get used to it. 

her brain worked well enough to take a mental note to film her one of these days as they ran late for a doctor’s appointment. yong hated being late, but she’d gladly sacrifice her punctuality for a ten seconds long video of byul’s awkward shuffle. 

the laughter made the pain go away for a moment, but it came rushing back quickly. 

“if you say you’re fine one more time i’ll throw a cereal box at you.” 

_ not again.  _

“my head hurts.” yong managed to say. with her eyes still closed, she didn’t even feel byul move until she was being poked on one cheek. 

“here. take this.” 

some pills were being offered to her alongside a glass of cold water. she took them gratefully before flopping back on the couch. the pills started working soon enough and yong was able to open her eyes fully at last. 

byulyi was sitting on the floor next to her. on small table there were four tall sandwiches, two glasses of apple juice, one bowl of popcorn for some reason, and an open box of choco-pies. 

her wife’s cravings were still going full-force at six months. still, with an empty stomach and lack of energy, anything and everything was welcomed. she slid from the sofa, landing next to byul. blanket still around her, she placed half of it around moonbyul as best as she could.

“you should allow me to take care of you.” byulyi said, mouthful. “i’m pregnant, not half-dead.” 

“i worry about you.” was yong’s defense as she took a big bite out of the sandwich. there were too many ingredients in it to determine what was what, but it still tasted surprisingly good. 

“and i worry about you, yong. you do too much. let me help.” 

she was right. yong knew she was. it was  _ not  _ something she was about to admit audibly, but she did internally acknowledge it. 

with a deep sigh, releasing everything at last and relaxing, yong nodded in agreement. “thank you.” 

the sincerity of the words and sweet smile made byulyi’s serious attitude change instantly. 

with a low chuckle that made her nose muscle scrunch up adorably, byul moved closer to yong, pulling the blanket around so it covered both of them. the baby kicked, yong could feel it against her arm and it only made her smile grow bigger. 

as kingdom played in the background, yong allowed herself fall onto byul’s shoulder, hands holding each other's, fingers intertwined. she felt byul’s soft kiss on her forehead and then heard her laugh. she was sure that it was because she’d left some ketchup stuck on her brow. 

instead of getting angry, she laughed too, hitting lightly pinching byul’s hand. 

yong closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of her wife’s laughter and the vibrations that ran through her body, making their baby kick more vigorously. 

it all sent a warm, tingling sensation down her heart, into her stomach and all the way down to her toes. with a big smile on her face and her eyes closed to focus on more everything happening at the moment, yong knew that was is what happiness truly felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yongsun's birthday!! byul's solo album, MV and promotions!! bts comeback!! me updating this fic after an eternity!! there's so much going on at once!! i hope you are all as excited as i am. the baby is coming soon and i don't plan on stopping the fic there. this thing is too cute. 
> 
> anyway, pls stream eclipse and vote for byul on the idol champ app so she can finally get her first win.


	9. boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took some time, but at last, the final box was empty. yong allowed herself to fall back into one of the fluffy white sofas they had in the room. for a few seconds, she closed her eyes and relaxed. it was just a matter of time before byul’s voice reached her ears again. 
> 
> “yong, i’m still bored.” 

**9.**

it felt like they’d been working in the baby room for centuries now. maybe they really had. all yongsun could remember from the last couple of weeks was being stuck in the apartment while trying to fit all the presents hyejin and wheein had given them into closets and even boxes that’d been saved under their bed. 

so she could only sigh in relief when the last pair of tiny purple socks were placed in one of the three dressers byulyi had bought online just a few days ago. the sigh seemed to echo back to her, this time coming from her wife. 

the now very round byulyi sat on the rocking chair, her now favorite spot other than the couch and the treadmill out in the balcony that she’d been so adamant in buying. a collection of children’s books was stocked in a pile next to her. byul was deep in thought reading one of those, hand on her belly, as the chair rocked back and forth. 

“i told you to put those on the shelves.” yongsung complained from her spot on the floor. 

“how is harry potter a children’s book? this stuff would terrify anyone.” 

“i’ve read it and it doesn’t terrify me.” 

with no other option, yong stood up and took the book away from byul. the shelves started to get filled by wheein’s presents. boxes and boxes of books had been emptied in the last few weeks and finally, this was the last one. byul had been bothering her wife since she’d woken up, complaining about being bored, and so yong had give her the task to help her finish the baby’s room. 

after three books had been placed in their designated spot, the blonde had been distracted by the rest and stopped doing her job. but now she was helping with handing the hard-working singer the rest of the tomes. 

it took some time, but at last, the final box was empty. yong allowed herself to fall back into one of the fluffy white sofas they had in the room. for a few seconds, she closed her eyes and relaxed. it was just a matter of time before byul’s voice reached her ears again. 

“yong, i’m still bored.” 

yongsun had been doubtful of her parenting skills when they decided to have the baby. never in her life did she actually think it would work as fast as it did. nervousness had taken a toll on her and for months she’d been overthinking her ability to care for a child. 

but as byulyi grew more pregnant and less able to move around and do as she pleased, the more yongsun discovered that it’d be easier to deal with a baby than to deal with a cranky moonbyul. 

in surrender, yong opened her eyes and turned to face her wife. “what do you want to do?” 

a shrug. 

well, that was an idea. 

“i know being stuck at home for so long is awful but we've made it so far, haven't we?” yongsun reassured. 

they were one month away from the baby being born. the date had been set, the hospital room booked, the doctors aware. the couple knew they should be panicking. that’s what they’d read in so many books and seen on many videos. those final days before the baby was born were the most unnerving ones. 

truth be told, they both seemed more preoccupied with the colors for the bedroom and takeout than anything else. maybe it was because they were used to be under a lot of pressure already. perhaps it was because reality hadn’t completely grasped their minds, and it only would once their baby woke them up in the middle of the night. 

whatever it was, byulyi only knew one thing. 

“i want to cuddle.” 

of course. 

cuddling had become one of her favorite activities thus far. byul still enjoyed it very much before her pregnancy, but never in her life had she experienced being the little spoon. 

despite yongsun being a dominant individual, she had always been the little spoon. not that she’d tell anyone, ever.  _ ever _ . but the feeling of being in moonbyul’s arm made her feel safe, like she was not alone. 

it’d always worked like that and byulyi was more than happy to make yongsun feel content. that was until her belly stopped them from being able to do so. they’d both discovered then the actual comfort of switching their roles. byul finally realized why yong felt so warm and secure in her arms. 

with yong’s arms wrapped around her, hand on her stomach, she felt like the world could crash around them and they’d still be standing hand in hand. yongsun realized that she loved the feeling of being able to protect the other woman more than she believed she would. after so many years of marriage, and regardless of the many times they’d argued, yong would still fight anyone who’d tried to harm her. byulyi had always been so overprotective of her, and now yong realized why. it was a way of showing one's true devotion for the other person. besides, byul’s warmth comforted her to no end, just like the tiny movements she could feel from her baby. 

that’s how they would spend most of their time nowadays. cuddling in their bed. spotify on. not premium because  _ someone  _ accidentally unliked her credit card and forgot to add it back. curtains open so the natural light from the late evening could fill the room.

sometimes yong would bring a book along in case byul fell asleep in her arms. other times it was byul who’d make sure to fully charge her phone after all the times she had found herself trapped in yongsun’s arms for hours. other times, most of the time, they’d both fall asleep after a day of cooking, watching tv, doing yoga, and yong fixing the baby’s room while byulyi played with the toys. 

correction, while she  _ tried  _ them out. she had to make sure they worked perfectly after all. or so she argued. 

“just one more month.” byulyi whispered, repeating yong’s words from before. 

“are you nervous?” 

“no. i just want to see them already. i hope the baby has your eyes.” 

the comment made yong give a breathy laugh. “we have the same eye-color.” 

“yours have the sun in them though.” 

“ _ ugh _ .” yongsun groaned in disgust as moonbyul chuckled to herself. the baby seemed to kick more energetically at the sound of their mother’s laughter. “i hope the baby isn’t as greasy as you are.” 

“being greasy is a teachable skill. we’ll make sure to annoy you as much as we can.” 

this time both of them laughed at the absurdity of it all. they’d love their child no matter what. and if for some reason they were mean to them over not doing their chores or their homework, they were sure the kid would run to either hyejin or wheein’s home. 

“we still have to choose a god-mother for the baby.” 

“whoever isn’t chosen will kill us, i hope you know that, yong.” 

yongsun hummed her answer. maybe they could just flip a coin and decide. they still had one more month but their friends had become more insistent. texts, calls, birthday cards when it wasn’t even their birthday. it was a competition and they were both well aware of it. 

“or maybe we can just have another one right after this one.” 

“it’ll be your turn.” byulyi replied, grin on her face. 

“ah, slow down now.” 

the pair giggled like two dorky girls who’d just fallen in love for the first time. it made yong’s heart grow warm, making her clutch her wife impossibly closer to her body. 

the sound of the doorbell interrupted their glee. it was a tuesday afternoon so they weren’t exactly sure who it could be. they hadn’t ordered any food nor any new furniture as far as they were aware. 

yong jumped to her feet, byulyi following closely with curiosity in her features. slowly. when the door was opened, there was nobody out there. nobody except for twelve more boxes on the floor, all in different colors and some with ribbons. 

one note was on the front. 

_ for further consideration. hyejin.  _

“i’m going to kill them.” yong mumbled tiredly. 

with the help of a neighbor they were able to take all the boxes into the baby’s room. they had to start working on unpacking everything again. more furniture had to be ordered right away too.

it would only take wheein a day to retaliate with more presents. they both knew. 

“we’re going to need a bigger place.” byulyi said, taking a remote control helicopter toy out and trying it out. 

it ended up breaking the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! i decided to put the queens on pause to continue with this fic. we need more fluffiness and happy moments during these times, so i'll make sure to continue whenever i have the time. i know that being stuck inside the house sucks, byul can testify to that, but pls take care, everyone <3 
> 
> the baby is coming soon! still unsure. boy. girl. keep on casting your votes!
> 
> let's stay safe. everything goes. we'll be okay.


	10. family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise?

it was starting to get dark outside. maybe too dark. what day was it? wheein didn’t think she could tell anymore. of course she was exaggerating. or so would yong tell her every single second she’d knock on the hospital’s door to ask if the baby was already here. in this world. not in the baby world.

it had turned into a repetitive routine of theirs. wheein would wake up from a short nap, she’d get a chocolate bar from the vending machine, knock on the door insistently - even if byulyi yelled at her to  _ go away!  _ in the middle of a contraction - and ask for the baby only to have yong repeat the same words over and over. 

not. yet. 

“you know it’s only been a few hours, right?” hyejin calmly asked her as she uninterestedly inspected an old magazine. 

the pout only made the maknae laugh at her. 

“it’s not funny. do you know how much i’m suffering here?” 

a scream was heard coming from the private room. then some cursing. most definitely byul. as if to make a point. 

one that wheein pretended not to understand. “even more than that.” 

“oh, if only she could hear you right now.” hyejin teased but didn’t go further. the abandoned chocolate on her right was far more interesting than poking fun at her best friend. 

with a huff, wheein finally sat back down. “don’t get mad when i end up being the favorite aunt.” 

“i won’t get mad over that anymore. i don't care.” she said, mouth-full. 

“well, i _am _impatiently waiting for them to be born.”

“i am, too. impatience makes me hungry.” the chocolate disappeared to prove her statement. wheein knew, though, that even if hyejin looked calm on the outside she could be terribly shaking in nervousness on the inside. 

her theory was confirmed when a very flippy yongsun emerged from the room again and hyejin almost threw the magazine away in fright.

the triumph made her feel proud of herself. 

“you guys do know we can hear you, right?” 

“with so much yelling going on i honestly didn’t think it would be possible.” it wasn’t the best time for hyejin to try to piss byulyi off, but honestly, would she ever get another chance? 

as if on queue, the miserable rapper screamed from the inside. 

“you’re dead to me!” 

a nurse appeared and wheein was thankful that she wasn’t going to have to witness the murder of her closest friend that day. the door was immediately shut, leaving the pair in a wrecking anxious silence again. 

“if this takes more than a day i’m going to charge yongsun.” wheein grumbled, getting up to buy yet another candy bar. 

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

  
  


three hours and a nap later, wheein woke up to find herself surrounded by balloons, confetti, giant teddy bears and at least 10 hilfiger and gucci bags. the suspect was back to the chair next to hers with the addition of a stuffed animal - a  _ lion  _ \- pressed to her front in a tight hug. 

when reproachful eyes reached hers, hyejin shrugged with a smirk. “i am going to be the favorite aunt.” 

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

an hour and three managers to help later, wheein's side of the hallway was as full of gifts as hyejin’s was. the doctor almost tripped when he stepped on a balloon with his feet tangling in streamers. 

with just a little bit more of bad luck, the two youngest would’ve had to either deliver the baby themselves or face yongsun’s rage. the former sounded like the best option. 

only seconds had to pass after the doctor snitched on them for the leader to  _ finally  _ open the door again. the screams had somewhat gone down, but they could still hear byul whimpering and cursing for dear life. 

yong’s right hand didn’t seem to be doing that well either, judging by how red it looked. wheein failed to hide a giggle. 

the eldest’s expression at the view was something they would pay to have on camera at the moment. 

when no words were able to come out of her mouth at the  _ absurdity  _ of it all, hyejin decided to chime in. 

“is the baby here yet?” 

the door was shut again. 

───── ⋆⋅🌙☀️⋅⋆ ─────

the staff had decided to call a specialist. it was an  _ emergency,  _ like one of the nurses had said. it was either life or death. it had to be done. it had to be now. 

the poor janitor had come in almost at midnight to encounter the certain emergency on the fifth floor. confetti was now everywhere, just like glitter and a piñata, for some reason, dangling from the ceiling. 

he did the best he could. 

the floor near the kim-moon room was cleared. or at least a narrow path was so the doctors could go in and out without almost twisting their ankles. 

wheein and hyejin lied in their chairs asleep. it was almost midnight after all. between rushing to the hospital in the morning and running from shop to shop in yet another attempt to become the chosen one by the newborn, the pair had worn themselves out. 

they didn’t notice the cleaning process. 

neither did they notice yongsun abruptly opening the bedroom door and anxiously asking a doctor for some assistance. 

the three sprinting nurses went by as equally ignored by the sleeping duo. 

the doctor’s orders. 

byul’s deep breaths and loud sobs. 

_ belting. harmonizing,  _ she would surely argue later.

yong’s own whines at having her hand so visibly crushed for the hundredth time in the night. 

hyejin moved a little bit to snuggle a little further into wheein. as uncomfortable as those chairs were, they’d made it work. especially with so many stuffed animals around. 

a wail. 

wheein grumbled. 

louder. 

hyejin moved her hand around to try and make whatever mosquito that was go away.

_ “it’s a boy!”  _

the doctor’s announcement from the inside made wheein slowly open her eyes to find bright lights coming from inside the room with its door left open. 

without hesitation, she went to shake hyejin until she woke up, almost falling out of her chair. 

“what? what?” the maknae asked in confusion, still half-asleep. 

“the baby!” wheein answered now on her feet and halfway into the room. maybe the staff had been right all along in trying to convince them to remove the toys from the floor, mainly because she was the one almost falling flat on her face now. 

having to crawl her way into the bedroom to avoid tripping - much like hyejin just had judging by the loud  _ shit!  _ that came from behind - her eyes finally looked up. 

the baby was still crying, albeit less loud than before, as he got cleaned up in the other side of the room. yongsun looked happy yet troubled as she ran from checking on her newborn son to kissing a tired-looking byulyi all over her face. 

the display of open affection made her want to puke, so she decided to focus her attention on the baby. 

hyejin quickly appeared behind her, on her feet but slightly limping after her fall. 

when her eyes landed on the baby, the pain immediately disappeared as if it were magic. she knew better than to look at yong and byul in the bed. too many gross experiences over the years had taught her  _ never  _ to look. 

their attention temporarily drifted to the doctor standing next to them. 

“would you like to get that ankle checked out?” he gestured at hyejin’s foot. 

she surely hoped it hadn’t broken. no. she had a solo performance the following morning. maybe it’d be a good idea to get it treated, but not right now. no. right now all she wanted was to take a good look at her favorite nephew. 

wheein seemed to have beaten her at it with two functioning feet, as she dashed from the ground to sit on the end of the bed when the baby boy was brought to the couple. 

his crying stopped as soon as byuli’s arms cradled his tiny form. yong’s hand was fast to take a delicate hold on his little hand. the blanket he was wrapped in was purple. he had barely opened his eyes but wheein hoped they were the same color as byul’s. 

his nose was definitely byul’s.

there was a tuft of black hair on his head. a tiny mole on his forehead, near his almost invisibly right eyebrow. when his small hand took a hold of yong’s index finger, wheein swore the leader shed a tear or two. 

she wanted to say something about it, but byulyi beat her to it. 

“softy.” 

“shut up.” 

hyejin sighed from the other side of the bed. even with their son in their arms, the banter didn’t stop. it never would, most likely. 

she was glad for it. 

out of nowhere, the dumb lion plush made its appearance from behind hyejin’s back. 

“it’s your favorite!” 

“no, it isn’t!” wheein complained, lunging forward to take it away from her. 

byul snorted. 

the baby woke up. 

yongsun seemed to finally realize what she really had gotten into.

and yet, there was not a thing she would change about her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally had some time and inspiration to finish this one! i'm really touched right now. this was a full on fluff trip and it brought me a lot of happiness. thank you so so much for reading thru these 10 pages of nonsense. i appreciate all of your kudos, comments, and views. sorry it took so long. 
> 
> anyway, in case someone wants to be moots, my twitter is @elliesiljido and my tumblr is @dearbyulyi
> 
> if u want to support my writing, my kofi is johannmoon. 
> 
> thank y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> had a short moonsun dream where they had a baby, this is the outcome. i love fluff and i hope to god you do as well because this is going to be full of it.


End file.
